Stanley, the Little Troll
by Oldiesfan018
Summary: Fanmake of the 1971 Lorax. Pinky tells the story of how Stanley, a small troll, tries to save his homeland from being polluted... but society won't let him have it.
1. The Tale Begins

This is my original fan make of DePatie-Freleng's version of The Lorax. Not only is it a parody, but my first story on . It features Stanley as the caring, and protective Lorax, and Pinky as the ever-so, greedy Once-ler. It tells the tale from Pinky's POV of how he met Stanley and how he destroyed his home.

Note: All characters belong to their respective owners, except my ideas. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!

**Oldiesfan017 presents…**

**Stanley, the Little Troll**

**Based on the 1971 Lorax **

**Featuring the voice talents of…**

**Dom DeLuise (R.I.P.) as Stanley**

**Sorrell Booke (R.I.P.) as Pinky**

**Jason Marsden as Max Goof**

**Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof**

**Introduced by Jim Cummings**

**Music by Henry Mancini**

**Directed by Oldiesfan017**

* * *

Male singer: **At the far end of town,**

**Where the Grickle Grass grows,**

**And the winds smell slow and sour when it blows,**

**And no birds ever sing excepting old crows,**

**Is the street of the lifted troll.**

**Grickle grass, Grickle grass,**

**Street of the lifted troll.**

**Grickle grass, Grickle grass,**

**Somebody lifted the troll away.**

* * *

It was a dark and, smoggy night, and an 18 year-old Max Goof and his father Goofy Goof were trying to find a place to camp out.

"Dad, are you sure this the right place?" Asked Max to his father

"Sure it is, Maxie." Said Goofy. "I got the directions and all that. It just doesn't look right. Gawrsh."

"You're right, Dad" Continued Max. "I mean, look at this place! The sky's all dirty, there's no one around, every where's polluted!

Then, they came to the foot of a giant, mannequin factory. There were no outdoor lights shining, and the parking lot to it was empty. "Yikes!" Cried Goofy. "What is it, Dad? "There's a g-g-g-g-ghost inside! Look!

He pointed to one of the windows to see a light moving around inside the building.

"No it's not, Dad." Said Max. Then he cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered, "Hello! Anyone in here?"

Then, the window opened, and a fat fox wearing a fedora, a blue vest, a pink shirt, a yellow necktie, green and black-striped pants and pink tap-dancing shoes came out. His name was Pinky.

"What?" He muttered crankily. "What do ya want?"

Goofy yelped with fright and hid behind Max. "Please sir." Said Max. "We're just trying to camp out here. So if you could just-""Yeah? Well, you've come to the wrong place. So beat it, kid!" "Hey! You can't yell at me like that!" Pinky just looked at him and said, "Sorry, I don't accept visitors here anymore." He glanced at his shoes, sadly. "But I'll tell ya what happened to the place. Ya ever heard of Stanley before?"

"No."

"Well, come into my office"

So Max and his father followed Pinky past the big machinery and conveyor belts until they came into the conference room.

"Have a seat, boys."

They each took their seats.

"Now, let me tell you a story. It all started a long time ago."

* * *

This is where Pinky starts to tell the tale about Stanley and how he made the mannequin.

So, read and review, folks. No flamers, please.


	2. Meeting Stanley

Inside Pinky's memory was a small town with business districts, a dozen houses, and full of people hustling and bustling with activity. "I was driving into town in my pink caddy when I found a big factory building with a "For Sale" sign in front of it." Said Pinky. "And then, I realized that I could start a new beginning after the last time dat kitty and his friends took the King away." "Is that so?" Said Max. "Yep, so I all had to do was to buy the whole lot and start a new business." And so, he stepped out of his car and went over to the trunk. He pressed the "unlock" button on his keypad, and the trunk opened up instantly. Then he whipped out casting molds, chisels, screws, screwdrivers, hammers, nails, and big blocks of clay. Then he went over to the investors and bought the building over thousands of dollars and they walked off. Then, he took his things inside and got to work. First, he put on his work gloves and poured a batch of clay inside one of the molds. Next, after pouring the clay into the molds, he put them to dry for a few hours. Then, when they were dry, he chiseled them into the form of body parts and then, he hammered them into place. "It took me a long time to do this, but I made myself a mannequin!" He stood next to it, feeling mighty proud of himself. At the same time, a troll with orange, bushy hair, a big nose, and a short tail, wearing a green shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes with yellow buckles was planting flowers with a magic, green thumb of his. His name was Stanley, a troll who had a big heart for growing plants. He was singing a song to himself about his planting.

* * *

Stanley: **I like to close my eyes,**

**So my heart can plainly see.**

**Right through the way things are clear to the way they ought to be,**

**To somewhere that's safe and sunlit, and serene,**

**Oh! And absolutely green.**

**Picture a perfect place**

**Where there is no gloom and doom,**

**Birds singing happy songs,**

**And flowers bursting into bloom-**

But as he was singing, Stanley was caught off guard when Pinky shouted, "Hey, you!" "Whaddya doin' in my factory?"

Stanley felt startled. "Your f-f-factory?" He stuttered. "I was just uh-"

"Oh, forget about it." "This is my space, this is my factory, so why don't you go n' leave me alone, will ya?"

Stanley felt hurt and he said gently, "Sir, my name is Stanley. And I love to grow flowers because they're so pretty." "But what's that awful thing I see inside that building?"

Pinky, eager to show off his latest product, gave him a demonstration. "This thing I've made is a mannequin." "You can use it for modeling, for displays, or for safety lessons." But that ain't all!"

"You can use it for dolls, for CPR lessons, and more!"

Stanley was not impressed. "Sir, you're too crazy with greed." He said. "No one would want to buy this mannequin."

But Pinky didn't care at all. He posted up a sign that said, "Last chance for mannequins, 100 miles."

And then, a car drove up and stopped next to Pinky. The driver gave him $250 dollars for the mannequin and drove off with it.

"Ya see, buster?" He said, feeling excited. "It's the birth of an industry, you poor stupid guy!" "You're telling me what the public will buy?"

Then he fled back inside through the front doors and started making another mannequin.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this." Said Stanley, miserably.


	3. A Business Booms

Back inside the factory, Pinky was making one mannequin after another when he realized he needed employees. "Now I've reached the stage where the potential was known." "This job was too big for one fox alone." "So I quickly called up the Frog Bouncers and Murray on my phone and I said, "Listen up, boys! Here's a whole chance for all of us guys to get mighty rich! Get over here fast; take the road to North Nitch. Turn left at Weehawken, Sharp right at South Stitch." The Frog Bouncers and Murray hung up and started driving all the way to the factory in their big semi-bus. It was like a semi-truck and city bus merged into one. The trailer had the body of a bus with everything it should have: windows, seats, and an emergency door, but it had two wheels on the bottom with mud flaps and a trailer hitch. The cab of the semi-truck looked like a normal cab, but with spikes, a cowcatcher with blades, and a license plate that said "Bouncers" on the front fender. Stanley was quickly getting his plant and animal friends out of the area when the bus crashed down the factory gates and rolled into the parking space.

Then all of the Frog Bouncers and their leader, Max, bounced out of the trailer and into the front doors of the factory.

"Gentlemen, I want to talk about plants. Here are some facts that you should know: They take in sunlight and water as food, they're living organisms, they take months to grow, and-""Hey, shut up!" Growled Max.

* * *

"And right away in the factory I bought, the boys were workin' full blast! We were making mannequins one by one off the assembly line and shipped them off into the shopping malls across the country!" And so, Max and the Frog Bouncers were scooping up clay and packed them onto pile by pile. Next they put them into the parking lot so they could dry up, and then when they were ready, they chiseled them to the last detail.

"Then, oh buddy, oh! How my business did grow! Now, making mannequins the old fashioned way was too slow. So, I quickly bought an assembly line which carried them off to be made step by step!" Outside the factory, Stanley tried to fight back by throwing a soda can so the building could fall down completely. But it bounced off the wall and hit him square on the head, and he staggered around dizzily.

* * *

Back inside, business was on the rise. "We were making mannequins just as fast as before, and my profits, incidentally, were soaring galore!" Then there was trouble. The delivery to the shopping malls was slowly turning into a traffic jam. "Hhmm. Bad roadway." Then he whipped out a walkie-talkie and said, "Max, give me a four-lane highway right over there!" Said Pinky. "Ya got it, Boss." Replied Max. With the pull of a lever, Max drove his steam shovel over the next hill and started digging. A group of pansies started running for their lives as the steam shovel came into view. Stanley looked up and cried, "Stop! Stop! Leave my friends alone!" But Max didn't listen. Then a group of construction vehicles drove up and started making the path for the highway. There were bulldozers, dump trucks, excavators, graders, and front loaders digging and scooping the dirt away, making noise as much as possible. Stanley cringed at the sight of this. Then came more trouble, first a mini dump truck poured the asphalt onto the road, followed by a paver which paved the road, next came the steamroller, and then a paint truck painting dividing lines.

"What's going to become for all of the plants and animals who lived here?" He thought sadly to himself. Then he saw dozens and dozens of construction sites for houses, schools, apartment buildings, and more. There was the sound of a factory whistle, and Stanley turned around and saw that the factory was bigger than ever with puffing smokestacks, neon lights, tons of delivery trucks moving their goods, and a sign that said "Pinky's Mannequins". Inside the factory, many machines were making the parts as fast as they could. Lights blinking, gears grinding, pulleys turning, conveyor belts carrying the many mannequins that were being made were like the blood vessels of the human body. And Stanley knew, that the town was transformed into a big, polluted city.

* * *

Now this is where we start to see Stanley sending off his animal and plant friends to somewhere else. Poor Stanley and his friends. Read and review, folks.


	4. Trouble with the Flowers

The next day, there was a celebration for the millionth mannequin at the factory. Everybody was having a good time. They drank punch and champagne, ate barbecued ribs and hor'derves, played music, and cheered in Pinky's honor. "Thanks a million, folks. You're too kind." Said Pinky. Then everybody watched the numbers on the jumbotron as they went up from 999,995…,96…,97…,98…,99…, then it hit the millionth mark as the air horn sounded. Everybody went into a rousing cheer. Fireworks went off, partygoers and employees alike gave toasts, balloons went up, and champagne sprayed in the air.

* * *

Then, all of a sudden, who should rush onstage and grab the microphone, but Stanley! "Halt! Stop! Desist! I've got something to tell you!" Pinky, who dived into a tub of money, looked through his binoculars and said," Well, well, well. If it ain't Ranger Smith of Jellystone National Park." "Ladies and gentleman, my name is Stanley! And I'm here to speak for the plants." Suddenly, two of the frog bouncers chased him offstage and right into the recently-named city of Pinkysburg.

"So it was Stanley all along. Heh. He "spoke" for the plants." Then he walked down the hallway and through a door that said, "Pinky: President of Pinky's Mannequins". He sat down on an easy chair and pressed the intercom button.

"Miss Pete, here."

"Miss Pete, send in Ms. Simone."

"Right away, sir."

Then Pinky's secretary, Barbara Simone, rushed in and said, "Take a letter, Mr. Pinky."

Pinky:** Take a letter Ms. Sim-one,**

**To my boss on the pho-one.**

**The Grand Duke of Owls,**

**And his boys and his nephew, toooo.**

**Dear boss,**

**I wanna' let you know**

**That business has been good,**

**And mannequins are selling like crazy across,**

**The good ol' U.S.A. and-"**

Then an alarm buzzed loudly and a red light began to flash. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Trespasser on factory grounds, Mr. Pinky." The door opened and Stanley rushed in, angrily.

"Yes. I'm the intruder who speaks for the plants. And you just happen to leave your trash lying across the land! They don't have a home now anymore! Look!" He pointed outside the window to see a group of sunflowers coughing and suffocating from the factory smoke.

"Well, I do see your point. Stanley." said Pinky.

"They loved living here and I can't let them stay. They'll have to find food and I hope that they may." said Stanley. He ran right to the balcony. "Good luck, my friends. Good luck."

"Goodbye, Stanley. Goodbye." wheezed the flowers as they trudged off into the distance.

Before Stanley was leaving he said, "Can you please think about it?"

Pinky, tapping his fingers, started thinking.

Pinky: **Every once in a while,**

**I sit down with myself asking,**

His conscience appeared right in front of him saying, "Pinky, why are you so greedy?"

Pinky: **And I cringe, I don't smile,**

**As I sit there on trial asking,**

Pinky's conscience:** Ain't ya ashamed?**

**You oughta be locked up in the big house! You should.**

**The things that you do are unnaturally ungood.**

Pinky: **Yeah? And if I didn't do them, **

**Then someone else woooould!**

Pinky's conscience: **That's a very good point, Mr. Pinky.**

Pinky, reinvigorated, said, "Progress is Progress. And it's just gotta grow!" And he hopped into his golf cart and drove down the hall.

* * *

The next chapter, we'll see more of Stanley's friends' departures. As well as the closing of Pinky's Mannequins. Oh, and to those who are wondering who Ms. Pete, and Ms. Simone are, Ms. Pete is Peg Pete from Goof Troop, and Ms. Simone is Barbara Simone from A Pup Named Scooby Doo. Read and review.


	5. Stanley's departure and the Last Seed

Wow. We've gone far ahead of how Stanley tried to warn Pinky about damaging the environment and things are not going good. And this is the final chapter of Stanley, the Little Troll! Enjoy!

* * *

"_Things were going just fine all the way down the line. Our mannequins were selling like pancakes from Pakistan to Paris. I was playing a fun round of golf with my business partners… when he climbed up from a ladder. He was back! With something else on his mind."_ "Pinky!" wheezed Stanley. "I want to talk about your smokestacks. They're polluting the skies! And look what you're doing to the poor birds! They can't sing a note! No one can sing who has smoke in his throat. And now-"Poor Stanley started coughing. He could barely breathe. "Excuse my cough. They can't live here anymore. I'm sending them off." Pinky looked at them and said, "Where will they go?"

"Where are you asking? I wish I knew."

He turned around and saw millions and millions of birds leaving town. There were blue jays, cardinals, robins, pigeons, mallards and all of their babies whether they were flying or walking on their feet.

"So what?" snapped Pinky. "Do you want me to shut down my factory? Fire all of my workers and business staff? Do you think that's good? Is that sound for the nation?"

"I see what you mean, Pinky." replied Stanley. "I just don't know the answer."

"Tell you what." said Pinky. "I'll talk about it at the next meeting, okay?

"No! Not okay!" shouted Stanley. "You've done enough damage!"

"And to top it all off," he ranted continuously. "I want to talk about your toxic waste. Your machinery roars on day and night without stop, making Gluppity-Glupp and also, Schloppity-Schlopp! And they drove outside on the balcony where a row of sewer pipes started singing.

Sewer pipe 1: **Schlopp, schlopp!**

Sewer pipe 2: **Gilp, gilp!**

Sewer pipe 1: **Schlopp, schlopp!**

Sewer pipe 2:** Gilp, gilp.**

Sewer pipe 3: **Dunkle, dunkle.**

Sewer pipe 4: **Goom-wah.**

Sewer pipe 5: **Glong-gyl, gulp**.

Sewer pipe 3: **Dunkle, dunkle.**

Sewer pipe 4:** Goom-wah.**

Sewer pipe 5:** Glong-gyl, gulp.**

Sewer pipe 1:** Schlopp, schlopp**

Sewer pipe 2:** Gilp, gilp.**

Sewer pipe 1:** Schlopp, schlopp.**

Sewer pipe 2:** Gilp, gilp.**

Sewer pipe 3:** Dunkle, dunkle.**

Sewer pipe 4:** Goom-wah.**

Sewer pipe 5: **Glong-gyl, gulp.**

**"**You're spoiling the pond where the fish used to live!" yelled Stanley. "And look what you've done to my friends' habitats, too! They had their trees chopped down because of you! And I'm afraid I must send them off. Their future is dreary." And so, many animals walked off in droves. Rabbits and squirrels had to carry their young on their backs. Turtles had Gluppity-glupp on their shells and were crawling slowly and poorly. And the saddest sight to see was that the fish were dying of the result of the spoiled pond.

Stanley turned to Pinky and said, "Well, sir. Are you happy now?"

Pinky was not happy. In fact he was extremely angry. His eyes were twitching and he ground his cigar into shreds.

"Now you listen up! You little circus freak!" He shouted. "You had to ruin my golf game. Haven't, ya? You're saying it's, "No! No! It's bad, bad, bad! Wrong, wrong, wrong!" You speak for Mother Nature? Well I speak for modelin' and fashion. And I have my rights, Mister!" Stanley was cowering before his very eyes: his body shaking. "I'm gonna be the richest, the grandest CEO there ever was. And there ain't nothing you can do about it! Ya hear? Nothing! SO BUZZ OFF!" And he yelled so violently at him that Stanley nearly lost his balance but caught himself.

"_And then, something bad happened. All the citizens of my city came storming inside shouting,"Mr. Pinky, we can't live here anymore! "Mr. Pinky, your factory is a deathtrap! Mr. Pinky, shut the whole place down!" And then I realized that the midget was right. I turned the whole place into a wreck."_

_"So I had no choice but to shut down my business. No more mannequins. No more profits. No more work to be done."_ Then one by one, all the machines were turned off followed by the lights. _"And in no more than two hours, all the Frog Bouncers, my secretaries, everyone all waved me goodbye. They hopped into their cars and drove away under smoke-covered stars."_

All of the citizens of Pinkysburg were packing up and ready to live somewhere else, too. They collided with the employees driving home from the factory, and it quickly turned into a traffic jam.

* * *

_"Now that was left under the bad-smelling sky was my big empty factory, Stanley, and I .The poor guy said nothing. Just gave me nothin' but a sad, backwards glance. As he lifted himself by the seat of his pants. And then, I'll never forget the sad look on his face, when he heisted himself and took leave of this place, through a hole in the smoke without leaving a trace. And all that he left in this mess, there was just one word."_

Now, everything was back in the present with Goofy and his son in their seats, and Pinky at the end of the table.

"Unless?" questioned Max.

"Yeah, unless." Pinky said.

"Gawrsh. What's an unless?" Goofy asked.

Pinky: **Just a far-away word,**

**Just a far-away thought.**

"What kind of thought? Like what?" Max asked.

"About somethin' we ought?" Goofy asked.

"Well." Pinky said.

**"A thought about something that somebody ought."**

**"A thought about something... that somebody... ought."**

"Now listen, unless some folks like you two care a whole awful lot, nothin' ain't gonna' get better. It's not." Pinky said, wisely.

Goofy and Max turned to the door to leave. "Hold up a minute, now." Pinky ordered. "I've got somethin' for you too. Where is it?" He checked his pants pockets to get something. And from the left pocket he pulled out… a seed.

"That's it?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Pinky said and walked up to them. "Now you're in charge of your own seed. And trees are just about what everyone needs. Give it fresh water and special care. Grow a forest. Save it from axes that hack. And Stanley and all of his friends… may come back." And he shut the office doors, quietly. "Gawrsh, Maxie." Goofy said with pleasure. "We're gonna be park rangers someday." "Yeah." Max added in. "It's a wonder what you can do with a simple seed." And then, they hopped in their car and drove right out of town. And up in the sky was the same hole that Stanley traveled through. A new hope was just about to begin.

* * *

And there you have it, folks! My first story ever! I hope you enjoyed it. All the characters in my parody belong to their owners. And I do not own them entirely. TTFN. Ta-ta for now!


End file.
